¡Feliz Cumpleaños Takeru!
by Anael-D02
Summary: Kari le prepara uan fiesta sorpresa a su novio Tk pero de pronto las cosas no salen bien  -Hay no..no puede ser-  ¿Que harías tu en su lugar.  ¡Dedicado a Takeru de Digimon el 10 de Marzo cumpliaó años!, ¡Feliz cumple Tk


**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece

**.**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Takeru!**

**.**

**.**

Esto es un fiasco…-decía una castaña sentada en la parte trasera de una casa- se suponía que sería genial y solo termino siendo un desastre.

Ustedes mis queridos lectores, deben tener algunas dudas…regresemos unas horas atrás.

.

No…-balbuceo una joven frente al horno- no, no, no, no ¡NO!... ¡¿Porque a mi?- dijo mientras sacaba lo que se suponía que era un pastel totalmente carbonizado.

-Es tu culpa por quedarte dormida…-decía Tai divertido al ver a su hermana en esa situación.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- reclamó- …o mejor aún..¿Porque no apagaste el horno Yagami?- dijo histérica tirando a la basura los restos del pedazo de pastel.

-JO!, no parece que eres mi hermana, ¿qué no viviste toda tu vida conmigo Kari?-dijo sarcástico recibiendo una mirada matadora, de esas que no son muy comunes en Hikari Yagami- Jamás en mi vida he tocado un cerillo y quieres que apague un horno sin no quemar mi propia casa- dijo recargándose en la barra- Mimi se encarga de eso.

-No quiero ni saber en que pensaba Mimi cuando dijo "Sí" en la iglesia…-dijo rodando los ojos- la compadezco…

-¡Oye!- dijo indignado- aparte de que te presto el horno de Mimi

-Tai, no fastidies ahora ¿quieres?

-¿No puedes simplemente hacer otro y ya…?- dijo como si fuera la cosa más rápida y sencilla del mundo.

-Lo dice quién no ha tocado un cerillo en su vida entera…- dijo recordándole sus antiguas palabras- además, ya no hay tiempo…la fiesta de Tk es a las seis y son las doce-dijo razonando- tenemos que decorar la casa y darnos un tiempo para arreglarnos nosotros- dijo mientras daba vueltas por toda la cocina desesperada-… ¡No se que voy a hacer!...

-¿No puedes comprar el pastel y ya?- Tai no es alguien muy detallista…

-¡Claro que no!- como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿Qué clase de novia sería si no le preparo su pastel?- dijo volteándose terminando de limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado.

-Kari…ya organizaste toda la fiesta-dijo abrazándola –todo va a estar bien…y yo me encargare de Takeru si se le ocurre…

-¡TAICHI!

-Ok, ok, no lo hare-dijo frotando su cabeza- pero todo va a estar bien

-No sé…-dijo pensativa observando el semblante sonriente de su hermano- no…no…¡no Tai!, voy a ver que hago pero,¡ yo voy a hacer ese pastel!-Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la casa de su hermano- Tai te quiero listo a las cinco ¿me escuchaste?

-¡Si Mimi¡- Kari soltó una carcajada

-Antes es "¡Si Mamá!"-dijo divertida

Tai encogió los hombros-¿Qué se le va a hacer?...

-Como sea, Mimi o Mamá, te quiero listo a las cinco- dijo cerrando tras de sí la puerta

-Esa hermana que tengo es más terca que yo- dijo soltando una pequeña risita

Y mientras el divagaba en su mente la menor de los Yagami emprendió camino en su auto hacia su casa pensando que más podía hacer para tener el pastel, la decoración y estar ella misma lista para las 5:30 solo le quedaban…4 horas 30 minutos…frustrante.

-Piensa…piensa Yagami…- se repetía una y otra vez tratando de conseguir la respuesta al tremendo problema que se le armaba- debe haber algo…Tk adora las fresas…- Tan perdida había estado en sus pensamientos durante toda la mañana que olvido llamar a su adorado novio para felicitarlo y no lo hubiera recordado si no…

_Llamada entrante:_

_TK_

-Hay no…- dijo apresurándose a contestar- ¡Tk!

_-Hola Kari…-_se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, la pobre Yagami solo pudo hacer un gesto de disgusto al darse cuenta que él tuvo que llamarla primero para recibir una felicitación. Se sentía pésimo, Chasqueó la lengua y rodo los ojos_ "Bonita novia tienes Takeru" _se dijo así misma. Primero no podía hacerle un pastel decente y luego olvida felicitarlo.

-_¡KARI!-_

-¿¡Eh?- dijo volviendo al mundo real donde no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, pues tenía a un cumpleañero al teléfono, y no cualquier compañero, sino su novio- lo siento… me distraje- dijo apenada

-_Si, me dí cuenta_- pudo notar extrañez en su voz-_ Amor ,te sientes bien?, te escucho diferente…como molesta por algo_

-Claro que no…estas alucinando- El tipo si que la conocía bien- lo que pasa es que estoy conduciendo mientras hablo por teléfono y me pongo un poco nerviosa, es todo.

-_¿Segura?, ¿No necesitas nada?-_Preguntó claramente preocupado por la actitud seca que tenía hacia con él- _¿Quieres que valla a tú casa y…_

_-_¡NO!, no Tk no, no valla…vengas a la casa…- dijo recordando que aún no tenía pastel y su casa era un completo cuchitril- será mejor que te cuelgue, nos vemos al rato…-Colgó

-Lo siento Amor, pero aún no puedes ir a la casa…

Miró su reloj…2:15… estupendo, cada vez menos tiempo…

Un joven de cabellos rubios, llamémoslo Takeru Ishida, o simplemente Tk, se revolvía entre sus sabanas azules con naranjas, bostezando y tirando patadas para desentumirse.

-¡aaaa! Dormí como un rey…-dijo acomodándose de lado para despabilarse mejor- Miró su reloj de tocador y vio lo tarde que era…11:50…pero ese día era el cumpleañero y no importaba, esbozo una sonrisa al recordar que justamente ese día se hacía un años más viejo.

-Jo!...veinte años, estas viejo Takeru- se dijo así mismo, pero su sonrisa se amplió al recordar a cierta personita- ja tienes una novia casi medio año más chica que tú…asaltacunas-dijo recordando las palabras que le dijo su hermano cuando el cumplió 14 y Kari aún tenía trece, casi recién cumplidos.- Matt está completamente loco.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de tocador 11.57 y…

_Riiing…riiing…riiing_

Con fastidio se acercó al teléfono y contestó- Sí diga…-

_-¡Estas_ _soooon, laas mañaaanitaaas, que cantaaabaaa el reey daaviiid-_ Takeru soltó una carcajada muy divertida al escuchar a su hermano y a sus padres (que se volvieron a casar) cantándole las mañanitas del otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias…-

_-Eaa Tk te paso a tu hermana_- su sonrisa se amplio tanto que le dolió la boca, más aún cuando escuchó la voz de su hermanita

-_Hola __ikiei __¡Feliz Cumpleaños_!- dijo una vocecita inocente que no pasaba de los siete años de edad.

-¿Porque tengo una hermanita tan linda?- El pedazo de humanidad situado al otro lado de la línea soltó una risita que provoco que Tk sonriera de igual manera.

-_Bien Tk, espero que te prepares porque te tengo una sorpresa a la tarde_- decía Yamato

-Ajá, pero Kari…

-_Si nos vemos al rato_- y colgó dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

-Ese pedazo de…que tengo por hermano-dijo con una sonrisa tomando una toalla para meterse a la regadera.

Será mejor que me aliste…Kari no debe tardar en llamarme…-dijo sonriente, como a un niño que le prometen un regalo. Tardó cerca de 20 minutos bañándose y unos 20 más en cambiarse, pero lo más extraño era que aún no recibía llamada alguna de Kari, ya lo había llamado Joe, Izzy, Cody, Sora, Mimi, Ken, Yolei...¡hasta Tai y Davis!...¿Le habría pasado algo?.

-Naaa…-se dijo a sí mismo- Seguro se quedó dormida o algo así… a como es de dormilona- y otra inevitable sonrisa se le escapó del rostro, ¡era imposible no sonreír al recordarla!. Se dedicó a desayunar mirando de vez en cuando el teléfono esperando a que emitiera algún sonido pero..nada.

…

..

No..nada.

-Será mejor que la llame yo…tal vez algo le pasó-dijo marcando su celular

-_¡Tk!_ – se escuchó la angelical voz de su novia

-Hola Kari…- dijo esperando a ver su reacción, necesitaba saber si estaba bien- sabes… estuve esperando tú llamada pero…nunca lo hiciste así que me preocupe y…¿Kari me estás escuchando?...¿hola?...¿sigues ahí?...Kari…¡KARI!

_-¿¡EH?- _dijo con sorpresa, algo la tenía preocupada obviamente-_lo siento…me distraje-_ me dijo como con la voz agitada

-Si me di cuenta…-esa no era su Kari, estaba diferente- Amor, te sientes bien?, te escucho diferente…como molesta por algo

_-Claro que no…estas alucinando_- le dijo tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarlo, por que sabía que Takeru estaba seguro que algo tenía_- lo que pasa es que estoy conduciendo mientras hablo por teléfono y me pongo un poco nerviosa, es todo._

-¿Segura?, ¿No necesitas nada?-Preguntó claramente preocupado por la actitud seca que tenía hacia con él- _¿_Quieres que valla a tú casa y…

_-_¡_NO!, no Tk no, no valla…vengas a la casa…-_ dijo Dijo interrumpiéndolo secamente y sin mucho tacto

-Kari enserio…

- _será mejor que te cuelgue, nos vemos al rato…-_Colgó y al igual que su hermano lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

-Esto se les está haciendo una mala costumbre…

.

-¡Una Tarta!- exclamó la castaña justo antes de estacionar su carro en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, por que ella aún vivía con ellos claro, ¿quién a los 19 se separaría por su gusto?

-¡Una Tarta de fresas con crema!- dijo parando en seco el automóvil- ¡Kari Yagami, eres una genio!- dijo emprendiendo camino hacia el supermercado para comprar lo necesario para hacer la dichosa tarta de fresas con crema.

Una vez con todos los ingredientes comenzó a preparar el postre para su novio- Es mucho más fácil hacer esto que un pastel- se dijo a sí misma- muy bien, ya está, solo necesito llamar a los chicos para que saquen a Tk de su casa y decoren todo…-

_-¿Sí?- _es escuchó del otro lado del teléfono

-Yolei, soy yo…-

_-¡Ah! ¡Hola Kari!, ¿Ya está todo listo?-_dijo con emoción

-Sí, solo necesitamos que saquen a Tk de su casa- respondió

_-¡Perfecto!, Matt se encargara de eso_

_-_Muy bien, entonces nos vemos allá- dijo más calmada

-¿_Tú vas a llevar el pastel verdad?_

_-_Amm…algo así – dijo riendo nerviosamente

-_¿Algo así?...si lo vas a llevar…¿ verdad?-_ mencionó insegura

-¡Claro que sí Miyako!- dijo casi en un grito- yo lo llevare- dijo observando la tarta.

-_Está bien, confiare en ti-_ dijo infantilmente sacándole una sonrisa-_ me despido Kari, tenemos que dejar listo el lugar en una hora_

-Si Yolei, nos vemos allá, recurda estar media hora antes..-dijo colgando el teléfono

-Será mejor que me de una ducha…ya casi es hora-dijo emocionada dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

.

TOC TOC TOC TOC!

-Ya voy, ya voy…-dijo con desesperación pues el tipo ese golpeaba la puerta como si fuera el fin del mundo- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?...¿Matt?

-¡HERMANO!- dijo con los brazos al aire

-Si…soy yo- dijo aburrido por la actitud- ¿se te ofrece algo..?

-No seas baka, te dije que vendría por ti Takeru- dijo jalándolo de la camiseta

-Yamato no creo que sea..

-Tu novia puede esperar, ¡vamos!- dijo intentado, inútilmente, de sacarlo del departamento

-¡Estoy casi seguro de que va venir!- dijo arrebatándole su brazo

-¡Dile adiós a tu casa!- y el pobre de Takeru solo vio cerrarse la puerta tras su espalda

-Yamato…-llamó

-¿Sí?..

-Te odio…-

-Yo también te amo- dijo mandando un mensaje con su teléfono- vamos sube al carro

.

La menor de los Yagami estaba casi lista, solo le faltaba maquillarse un poco y ¡listo!

-¿Ya estará lista la tarta?...-dijo pensativa- será mejor que la cheque…- lo más probable era que ya estuviera lista, hacía una hora y media que la había metido al refrigerador. _Y sí que estaba lista_

-¡Ah!- pegó un gritó, no supo si de susto o de enojo y coraje- ¡¿Qué demonios haces Taichi?

-Comiendo, ¿quieres un poco?- dijo inocente mientras intentaba tragar un pedazo de tarta

-¡Era para la fiesta de Tk!- dijo destrozada

-¿A sí?...-dijo riendo nerviosamente tragando rápidamente –Uups…-dijo encogiendo los hombros

-Largo…-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-Pe-pero vine a decirte que Mimi dijo que…

-¡ya!-dijo empujándolo hacia afuera

-Lo siento Kari, ¡Hubieras puesto una nota o algo así!- dijo haciendo fuerza para que su hermana dejara de empujarlo

-¡No iba a hacerlo porque estoy en mi casa!, ¡NADIE tenía porque comérsela!- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos

-¡Papá podía hacerlo!- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- dijo cerrando la puerta en sus narices. Tenía ganas de llorar, muchas ganas de llorar, primero se le quemaba el pastel, después olvidaba felicitar a tk y ahora Tai se comía lla mitad de la tarta que había preparado. Tendría que resignarse y comprar el pastel.

-Tendre que comprar el pastel, solo me queda media hora…-dijo saliendo rápidamente y subiendo a su automóvil se dirigió lo más rápido que el auto le permitió hacia la pastelería favorita de Tk- por lo menos tendrá el pastel que le gusta…-

.

-Dame este..-dijo con una sonrisa lo más amable posible

-Lo siento señorita pero ese esta apartado…-y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco

-¿Bu..bueno pero no tiene otro?- y obtuvo una negativa por parte de la muchacha

-Lo siento señorita, era el último-dijo muy apenada

-Hay no..no puede ser..-dijo triste, ¡¿Por qué esas cosas solo le pasaban a ella?- y no hay uno…¿de reserva?

-No señorita, lo siento-dijo mirando a la pobre muchacha que tenía frente a ella- pero…-la cara de Yagami se iluminó nuevamente- tenemos uno muy parecido, en lugar de fresas tiene cerezas..-kari pegó un brinquito de alegría ¡las cerezas también le gustaban!

-¡Perfecto!, ¿Me lo puede envolver?- dijo contenta

-Si, ya se lo traigo- dijo amablemente. Sí se sentía que por fin una vez en el día algo le salía bien- Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra

-Gracias a usted- dijo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo, tenía 15 minutos para llegar

.

-No seas amargado, ¿No te gusta tu nuevo esquipo de escritura?- dijo Matt conduciendo hacia la casa de su hermano

-Sabes que no tenías que comprarme nada…-dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo quería hacerlo, eres mi hermano-dijo observando la desesperación que reflejaban sus ojos- Takeru no te desesperes, ya vamos a casa

-Si, claro…y no estoy desesperado- dijo negando lo obvio

-Tk, tu no sirves para mentir

-Esta bien, si , ya quiero llegar ¿contento?

-Pues ya llegaste- dijo con una sonrisa, que le pareció muy divertida

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Pues la única que tengo Takeru- dijo bajando del carro

-Si como digas…-dijo imitándolo- me das las llaves- Matt se las había quitado por si intentaba "escapar".

-A si, lo había olvidado…toma- Miró desesperado como Takeru abría la puerta de la casa, ¡su hermano si que era lento!, la emoción lo carcomía, ya quería ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría Takeru al ver a todos sus amigos gritando..

-¡SORPRESA!- Takeru pegó un brinco de susto por lo cual hubo una risa grupal muy divertida

-¡Tk te aseguro que no mordemos!- Tk soltó una carcajada

-cierra la boca Davis- todos se acercaron a felicitar y abrazar al festejado todos le decían palabras como "ya estas viejo", "espero que ya no sigas creciendo", "quedaste de pasarme la tarea"

-Y bien Takeru- comenzó Sora que era la que lo felicitaba en este momento- ¿Quién crees que organizo todo esto?- ante la mirada insegura de su cuñado decidió hablar- ¡Pues Kari!- y después de todo un día de estar preocupado por ella, de querer verla y besarla, por fin podía verla con su sonrisa dulce y tierna que tanto le encantaba, y cuando por fin Hikari brincó a sus brazos…

-¡TRRAAAAS!- el sonido de una mesa cayéndose

-Oh, oh- Todos vieron a Daisuke quién estaba tirado en el piso embarrado de refresco pastel y todos los regalos encima y ahorcándose con todos los globos que lo alcanzaron. Todos miraron a Tk y a Kari que ahora estaban a 1 centímetro de darse un abrazo. Takeru rmpió a reírse segundos después haciendo que todos lo imitarán.

-¡Serás idiota!

-¡Pareces payaso!

-Hay amor- pobre de su novia

-¡Vanessa ayúdame!- decía el pobre de Daisuke tratando de, inútilmente, alcanzar el brazo de su novia

-Eso te pasa por atrabancado, te lo he dicho mil veces- dijo divertidísima. Todos reían menos una, una que en todo su día trató de hacer la mejor fiesta, para la mejor persona del mundo y solo pudo tener un pastel quemado una tarta por la mitad y ni siquiera pudo conseguir su pastel favorito, y si le sumamos que ahora tenía una mesa rota y globos desinflados más un Davis lleno de porquerías…si, eso lo mejoraba todo. Deprimida salió para sentarse y hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Esto es un asco…-decía una castaña sentada en la parte trasera de una casa- se suponía que sería genial y solo termino siendo un desastre.

-Pues yo pienso que es la mejor fiesta de toda mi vida…-dijo un rubio sentándose junto a ella

-Solo lo dices por que eres la mejor persona de todo el mundo…-

-Lo digo porque es la verdad…-dijo agachando su cabeza tratando de encontrar su mirada

-¡Solo mira adentro y observa!, todo está hecho un desastre, la mesa rota, globos desinflados y el maldito pastel que me estropeo todo el día esta hecho pedazos en el cabello de Davis, y para acabar tus regalos seguro tienen refresco y comida dentro- dijo aún con su cara entre sus piernas tratando de no llorar- ves ni siquiera lo niegas- y por fin dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas y su pantalón

-Escucha bien- dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos para poder verla mejor- sabes que a mi no me interesan los regalos ni mucho menos una fiesta Kari, para mi estar con la gente que quiero y saber que voy a poder compartir un día más de mi vida contigo es más que suficiente, y lo sabes- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas

-Pero…

-Nada. Con solo saber que hiciste un millón de intentos por darme una gran fiesta me basta, por que eso me demuestra lo que sientes por mí.

-Siento no haberte felicitado cuando llamaste- comenzó a disculparse- es que se me había quemado tu pastel y luego fui al supermercado y cuando termine la tarta, el baka de mi hermano se la comió y luego intente de buscar en la pastelería el pastel que te gusta, pero no lo tenían y…- Kari hablaba cada vez más rápido desahogándose mientras Tk tenía una cara llena de sorpresa ¿tanto había hecho por él?- y ahora está en el cabello de Davis- Takeru soltó una sonora car carcajada mientras le daba un corto beso en la frente a su novia

-Tonta…- dijo divertido- todo lo que hiciste por mi y te crees la peor de las pestes…-dijo abrazándola. Hubo un silencio cómodo durante unos segundos ambos disfrutando de su compañía

-Te amo…-menciono de repente la muchacha haciendo sonreír al rubio

-No me has dado mi beso de cumpleaños- dijo provocando una risita por parte de la castaña

-Tú no vas a cambiar- dijo acercándose a su rostro

-Claro que no…- dijo imitándola

-Hey tortolitos, seguimos aquí adentro- dijo Matt detrás de ellos. Tk rodo los ojos divertido y molesto y Kari sonrió levemente sonrojada

-cierra la boca Yamato- dijo Tk

-Vamos adentro que tienes que partir tu pastel- dijo observando como se levantaban

-¿qué?, ¿el pastel sigue adentro?- preguntó sorprendida mientras Matt asentía- ¿Pero y Davis?

-Al parecer era una que Tai traía de tu casa Kari…-Kari suspiro

-Ese hermano que tengo…-dijo mientras los tres caminaban hacia donde todos estaban.

.

Todos comían y reían amenamente, se burlaban de Davis y contaban chistes, había sido una gran fiesta.

-Ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños…-dijo Takeru rodeando su pequeña cintura- Gracias-dijo depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla- y aún no me has dado mi regalo-dijo sonriente haciendo que su novia soltara una sonora carcajada.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…- y a un centímetro de recibir el mejor regalo de todos…

-¡Tk!, ¿Dónde tienes los vasos?

Al parecer no recibiría su regalo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ta da!

¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Tk!

Solo para los que no sepan Tk nació un 10 de Marzo de 1991.

Espero que les haya gustado, estaba inspirada. A mi me gustaría una fiesta así jaja! Pero mi cumpleaños acaba de pasar T.T jajaja, bueno nos leemos y dejen reviews por fa!, pronto verán la actualización de ¡Mi mujer está Embarazada!

Los quiero!

**.::Anael-D02::.**


End file.
